1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information recording apparatus with a capability of recording information to a plurality of non-contact recording media within a communicable range of the apparatus body, a non-contact recording medium and a recording method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are provided non-contact recording media, such as a wireless storage device in which an information instrument is wirelessly connected to a storage disk to read and write data, and an IC card using an induced electromagnetic field to read and write data (see JP-A-2004-362523 and JP-A-2001-236474, for example).
In a camcorder of related art in which a camera and an image recorder are integrated, a recording medium is either built in or electrically and mechanically connected. Therefore, when a plurality of recording media can be simultaneously handled, each of the media is identified before recording, so that it is easy to select one particular medium. However, when a recording medium is handled as a wireless storage device separated from the camcorder body and there are a plurality of recording media within a communicable range, it is necessary to distinguish and select which recording medium is used for recording.